


Hands, And What To Do With Them

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Muggle Studies, Quick With A Comeback! Harry, Secret Relationship, Snarky Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco have to make Christmas cake without magic.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Hands, And What To Do With Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge prompt: _baking._
> 
> I know that neither Harry nor Draco took Muggle Studies but I have taken a liberty. Maybe Draco had to do it as part of his probation?

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry Potter. 

Their Muggle Studies teacher had just announced their latest assignment – baking a Christmas cake without magic – and the two of them were to work as partners. 

“I’ve never cooked a thing in my life” Draco grumbled primly. “I didn’t ever know my Manor had a kitchen until I was six! Still, at least I’ve got you, wonder boy. _My_ hands are far too nimble for rough work like this. _Yours_ should have no problem.”

Harry snorted before standing to collect their ingredients. “My hands were good enough for you last night,” he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
